The invention relates to an apparatus for processing the end of a coaxial high frequency cable, which has a tubular inner conductor, a dielectric enclosing the same, a tubular outer conductor arranged over the same concentrically to the inner conductor, and a sheath of insulation material enclosing the outer conductor.
Such an apparatus is advantageously used at the installation site where coaxial high frequency cables (HF cables) are to be interconnected or connected to devices such as senders and receivers. For this connection, the current state of the art uses connectors with an outer sleeve and an inner pin, which after installation have electrically conductive contact with the outer conductor and the inner conductor of the HF cable. For this purpose, the end of the HF cable must be formed in such a way that the required electrical contact can be made. This is not a problem for the inner conductor of the HF cable. Its outer conductor, however, must first be laid bare. For this purpose, the sheath enclosing the outer conductor is manually cut with a knife and removed to a predefined length. During this action, the outer conductor can easily be damaged by the knife. Furthermore, it is often difficult with this working method to meet the length for which the sheath is to be removed.